fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 9 Project Hudson
''Mario Party 9 Project Hudson '' is a re cut and a hack of ''Mario Party 9, ''for the Nintendo Wii, and uses elements and characters from the Hudson Soft based Mario Parties. Gameplay Very much like Mario Party 9, the Car Format is still in the game. The only changes are the following: * Mini-games are not triggered by landing on spaces representing them. Instead, they are triggered after all two, three or four of the characters in the car have had their turns as captains. * Mini Stars are replaced with Coins, because of the fact that Coins were a big part of the Hudson Soft Mario Parties, Mario Party: Star Rush, and to some extend Mario Party 10. * Items now carry their old models from the previous games. Especially the Dice Blocks. In order to give the project a nostalgic feel. * Bowser Junior is replaced with Koopa Kid (Mini Bowser in PAL). * The Yellow Toad in the game is now replaced with a new host called Party Piranha. However we don't know who will be replacing the Green Toad who is at the pit stop in the middle of the boards. * Red Koopa Kid and Green Koopa Kid, replace Fire Bro and Hammer Bro. * Blue Koopa Kid replaces Spike. *The car in Toad Road is replaced with the car from the minigame "Rocky Road" originating from Mario Party 6. Playable Characters Soundtrack [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6ja0WIzlHA&index=18&list=PLYRyWo7VEOyEQKsYwco2nZW6yy-ceA6RJ It's Show Time! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkx7RzUBPlY Into the Minigame! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBsfF2bq6b8&index=20&list=PLYRyWo7VEOyEQKsYwco2nZW6yy-ceA6RJ Keep It Up! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMCB1EJy9Cg Dream On [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfJIYA81gUQ&list=PLYRyWo7VEOyEQKsYwco2nZW6yy-ceA6RJ&index=5 Focus Hocus [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxkxtNNaeYM&list=PL97FD6713C43B2330&index=12 Minigames, hugegames, microgames, megagames [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ENTqUOfGSA&index=25&list=PLYRyWo7VEOyEQKsYwco2nZW6yy-ceA6RJ Faster Than All! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Q9Vw9ZtA68&index=22&list=PLYRyWo7VEOyEQKsYwco2nZW6yy-ceA6RJ Move to the Mambo! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_wT6qaRBg4 Retro Fight! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhsNAHd22vA It's Koopa Kid, After Him! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBTqjKFJRN0 Wide Wide Ocean https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMWjKSGCuF0 The Blue Skies Yonder https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7AGrPUglyY&t=16s Nice and Easy [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZnIHHY6rUw&list=PL97FD6713C43B2330&index=1 Welcome to the Board! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62Ok4G3zgtc Shroom City Shootback [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MevnFfqf4RQ&list=PL97FD6713C43B2330&index=7 Shy Guy's Toy Box [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCAhDS-Adio&list=PL97FD6713C43B2330&index=4 Toad's Elevator Maze [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezfn3M31AKQ&index=6&list=PL97FD6713C43B2330 Daisy's Birabuto Land [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tYGFwwusvw&index=7&list=PLYRyWo7VEOyEQKsYwco2nZW6yy-ceA6RJ Peach's New Years Cake [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0WmzIdMsnQ&index=6&list=PLYRyWo7VEOyEQKsYwco2nZW6yy-ceA6RJ Luigi's Monstrous Mansion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWZNYVtirMo Woody Woods [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2natNH8pF6A&index=2&list=PL97FD6713C43B2330 Kamek's Space Shuttle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rlp5jgKK2aI&index=5&list=PL97FD6713C43B2330 Bowser's Fire Bay [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BW5vLLosBA&index=9&list=PL97FD6713C43B2330 Victory! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6oPo4xnFsQ&index=11&list=PL97FD6713C43B2330 You're The Superstar! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAtg8HdgpME&index=10&list=PL97FD6713C43B2330 Battle Time! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iar5OpHkxPA&index=19&list=PLYRyWo7VEOyEQKsYwco2nZW6yy-ceA6RJ Time to Party Hard! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32X-RAPQC9U&index=17&list=PLYRyWo7VEOyEQKsYwco2nZW6yy-ceA6RJ Welcome Back To Mario Land https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjyVp17QJIg Welcome back to Western Land https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeYbHekD4dE Back to the Minigame House https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RK2erfXGiWM A Walk in the Park https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tnQZYp3ft4 Shopping in Shroomville. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qYd8InDNls Free Play Arcade. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3_5ldX8__Y&list=PL97FD6713C43B2330&index=15 Take Care, Everyone! Development Sprites Texture0 minigame menu background PH2.png|Minigame Menu Background Texture0 minigame menu background boss PH.png|Boss Minigame Menu Texture0 boss.png|Texture0Menu Texture0 minigame menu background.png|Minigame Menu Texture0 minigame menu background PH.png|Minigame menu background 2 Texture0(2).png|Hand texture Texture0.png|Hand Texture 2 Texture1(2).png|Hand Texture(1) 2 Texture1.png|Texture(2) 2 Texture2(2).png|Texture(1) 3 Texture2.png|Texture 2(3) Texture0 arrow PH light.png|Arrow 1 Texture0 arrow PH.png|Arrow 2 Texture0 A PH.png|Texture0 A PH Texture0 A PH2.png Texture0 A.png Texture0 A2 PH2.png|Texture0 A2 PH2 Texture0 A2.png Texture0 c PH.png Texture0 c.png Texture0 exc PH.png Texture0 exc PH2.png Texture0 exc.png Texture0 G PH.png Texture0 G.png Texture0 i PH.png Texture0 i PH2.png Texture0 i.png Texture0 L PH.png Texture0 L.png Texture0 N.png Texture0 N2.png Texture0 o PH.png Texture0 o PH2.png Texture0 o.png Texture0 o2 PH.png Texture0 o2 PH2.png Texture0 o2.png Texture0 R.png Texture0 S PH.png Texture0 S PH2.png Texture0 T PH.png Texture0 T.png Texture0 T2.png Texture0 u PH.png Texture0 u.png Texture0 beta icons.png pc_01_42h PH.png pc_01_42h.png pc_10_42h.png pc_11_42h.png pc_12_42h.png Texture0 01.png Texture0 4 player.png Texture0 10 Dice.png Texture0 10 Dice.png Texture0 123.png Texture0 456.png Texture0 KK VS.png Texture0 DK PH.png Texture0 KP Kid Telop.png Texture0 mgtime numbers PH blue bigger.png Texture0 Player State PH.png Texture0 Progress PH.png Texture0 skip PH.png Texture0 slow dice PH.png bd_mboss_bust02 PH.png bd_mboss_bust03 DB PH.png bd_mboss_bust06 KP Kid.png vsb_chara_Blooper2.png vsb_chara_Boo PH.png vsb_chara_luigi PH.png vsb_chara_mario PH.png vsb_chara_nokonoko PH.png vsb_chara_peach PH.png vsb_chara_wario PH.png vsb_chara_yoshii PH.png 1V3 PH.png 1V3 PH2.png 1V3 PH3.png Battle PH.png Blue Space Mario Party 8.png Boss PH.png DK PH.png DK PH2.png huppning.png minigame PH.png VS PH2.png Vs PH3.png Texture0 events PH.png Texture0 PH.png Screenshots ScreenshotPH.png SCREENSHOTPH2.png screenshotph3.png screreeenshotPH4.png SCReeenshotPH4.png CAR.png CARS.png KoopaKid.png Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Games Category:Wii Games Category:2012